1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium discharging apparatus and an image forming apparatus provided with the discharging apparatus. In particular, the invention relates to a recording medium discharging apparatus which can be mounted on top of an image forming apparatus such as a printer in order to receive, sort and store recording media on which images have been formed.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally known is a recording medium processor apparatus for receiving, sorting and storing or holding recording media such as sheets of paper on which images have been formed by an image forming machine such as a copying machine, a printer and a facsimile machine. A recording medium processor of this type is provided generally as an option for an image forming apparatus, and is sometimes called as "discharging apparatus", "sorter", "mail box" etc. The recording medium processor can be mounted detachably on top of the image forming apparatus so that a space over the image forming apparatus can be utilized for space saving.
The recording medium processor has an inlet formed at its bottom, through which recording media can enter it. The processor also has two legs protruding downward from its bottom each on one side. The image forming apparatus has an outlet formed at its top for discharging through it the recording media on which images have been formed. The image forming apparatus also has two slots formed at its top for receiving the respective legs. The processor can be mounted on top of the image forming apparatus with the legs inserted from above into the respective slots, and with the inlet and the outlet connected together.
The image forming apparatus originally includes a tray for storing or holding sheets of paper on which images have been formed by the image forming apparatus. When the recording medium processor is not mounted on the image forming apparatus, all the sheets are discharged to the tray. When the processor is mounted on the image forming apparatus, all or some of the sheets may be conveyed from the image forming apparatus to the processor. The image forming apparatus also includes a pivotable flapper for switching the conveyance of sheets to either the image forming apparatus tray or the processor inlet.
Because the flapper is required only when the recording medium processor is mounted on the image forming apparatus, the provision of the flapper may lead to a wasteful cost increase for the image forming apparatus itself (the first problem).
After dismounting the recording medium processor from the image forming apparatus, it is not possible to place the processor on only the two legs stably on a floor or the like. If the dismounted processor is placed on the legs, it may fall down and consequently be damaged. Therefore, the dismounted processor needs to be laid down on a floor, leaned against a wall or supported by a member. It is thus troublesome to dismount the processor from the image forming apparatus, keep the dismounted processor from damage, and mount the dismounted processor again on the image forming apparatus (the second problem).
The recording medium processor is mounted on the image forming apparatus simply with its legs inserted into the respective slots of the image forming apparatus. If external force is applied to the thus mounted processor, the processor may tilt and consequently result in defective operation. Even greater external force may cause the mounted processor to fall from the image forming apparatus and consequently be damaged (the third problem).
The recording medium processor might be screwed or bolted to the image forming apparatus. This would, however, be troublesome and/or time-consuming, and therefore prevent the processor from being mounted on and dismounted from the image forming apparatus simply or easily.